Caught in the Middle
by jyugo
Summary: Trunks close friendship with Pan threatens his marriage Marron. Will Trunks have to choose between his wife and friend or can the two women find some common ground?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I know I have stories to update, but I am working on them! But, this story here is a request from Charismatic Beauty, and I give them FULL CREDIT for the story idea, name, and basically that. I'm just writing it, so forgive me if my writing skills are bit rusty since all I've been writing recently are not-so-well-done crack fics. Anyways, enjoy!**

When Goku returned to earth, his friends had been overjoyed, right? But considering the fact that that he had returned as a child and the earth was endangered again, this had been a less-than-exciting occasion.

Trunks, who was only 22 years old, had found Pan stowed away on the ship that he and Goku had taken to find the Dragonballs.

"Please don't take me back! I'll get yelled at!"

"We'll that's something you're just going to have to deal with!"

"Ahh, come on Trunks! Let Pan have a little adventure! I'll take care of her!"

"Will you really?"

"Uh-huh! Plus, you didn't take the garbage out like Bulma asked, and do you really wanna go back down there to deal with that?"

"Well..."

"It's settled then! I'm staying!"

And so she did. And along with that, Pan's bond with Trunks strengthened during their journey.

But, just as friends, right?

Six years later

"Marron, it's almost time to go!"

"Coming!"

Marron grabbed the keys to her and Trunks car, but Trunks swiftly took them from her hand.

"What? No fair!"

"Come on, honey, you always get to drive! It's my turn to return the favour!"

"No way, Trunks! Remembered what happened last time?"

"No?"

"You crashed into a pole!"

"I only did that because you distracted me!"

"Don't blame me for your poor driving skills."

"We could always just fly."

"We also crashed into a pole that time! I find I'm more likely to live if we drive!"

The blond dove for the keys, but the half-Saiyan floated easily out of her way.

"You know I'll always protect you right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but let's go already! We're gonna be late!"

Trunks sighed, and handed her the keys. She smiled and took his hand, leading them both out the doorway.

They drove up the driveway of Bulma's house, and parked near the garage. Exiting the cat and walking up the driveway, the door swung open before either could knock.

"Hey Trunks, Marron! How's it hangin'?" Goku's broad smile seemed to light up the whole room, and the two lovers smiled back.

"Hey Goku, everything's fi... What are you eating?"

Trunks pointed to a what seemed to be a mix of strawberry and garlic cake.

"Oh, this? This is 18's new recipe, strawberry and garlic cake! Your mom's a great chef, Marron!" Goku laughed, turning and heading for a table in the back of the room which had similar... Concoctions.

"Mom still doesn't understand human food." Marron shrugged, stepping inside. Trunks followed and looked around, and spotted a certain black haired woman.

A 20 year old Pan was talking to Bra, and without saying anything Trunks headed over there.

"Pan!"

"Trunks!"

They both hugged, leaving a confused Bra.

"Excuse me, I'm still here!"

"Oh, right! Trunks, me and Bra were just talking about heading to a restaurant tomorrow for breakfast! Wanna join?"

"Sure, I'd love to! Oh, but only if Marron can come with me."

"Of course!"

Bra handed Trunks some fruit punch from the table.

"Geez, you guys, with all these parties and outings, I won't be able to fit my bikini anymore!"

The other two chuckled, and Trubks took a sip of his drink.

"Hahaha!"

"What is it, Pan?"

"You have a mustache!"

Trunks felt the coldness on the top of lip, and when he brought his arm up to wipe it off, Pan stopped him.

"Wait, wait! It looks good on you! Do you have your glasses with you?"

"I mean, I have this glass of punch if you so desire."

"If you make any more bad puns, that punch won't be the only punch on your face!"

"You're one to talk!"

The two started laughing, and Bra shook her head and left to talk to anyone else except these 'immature baboons.'

When Marron had entered the house, the first thing she had spotted was Bulma, who looked to be throwing up in the trashcan, with 18 holding a plate of what Goku had been eating before.

"Trunks, I'm going to go see what's wrong with Bulma, knowing my mom it's probably food poisoning. Why don't you...?" She turned to see that Trunks had already left, and saw that he was hugging _her_.

Pan.

Marron knew about the close... Friendship between her husband and Videl's daughter. She hasn't really cared before, but lately, even the thought of the girl irked her.

'She did have a crush on him once...' Marron thought. Of course, that was a long time ago, and Pan says that she only views as a very close friend now; a brother figure, you might say. But for what Marron knew, Pan had always been a mischievous one, and LOVED hanging out with Trunks, and something about Trunks feeling the same way did not sit well with Marron.

'Should a married man really spend so much time with a girl other than his wife?' Marron though as she headed towards Bulma. 'I'll talk with him tonight.'

LATER

"I can't believe Bulma actually ate your mom's cooking! No offense though, you're always the one telling me stories about how she almost killed your dad every day at dinner. I still can't accept that he actually kept eating though, not even I'd do that!" Trunks rambled as he drove the car back. He had asked Marron if he could and she didn't put up much of a fight this time. Trunks thought it was weird but decide she was just tired.

But now, he was having his doubts. "Hey, honey? Are you okay? You didn't have any of her cooking did you?" He chuckled, but Marron just turned away. She hasn't said anything the entire ride.

"What's wrong, Marron?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know it when something's bugging you."

'It's you and HER.' She thought, but said nothing and curled up in her seat, looking out the window. Trunks didn't say anything else after that, and the rest if the drive was silent.

They entered the driveway and parked the car. Marron quickly exited the car and headed towards the door, opening it quickly. Trunks was right behind her, and lightly pulled at her arm.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Marron stayed quiet for a few, long seconds, but then turned to face her husband.

"Don't you think you and Pan have been spending too much time together?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know you two are friends, but you're married now! You're no longer single. I'm not... I'm not trying to keep you from your friends, or a life outside your marriage, but don't you think that you should at least have some boundaries?"

Trunks blinked, confused, taken back by the sudden outburst. "Marron, what are you even going on about? Pan and I... We're just good friends, and only that! Sure we goof off, and act a bit childish, but I'd never choose spending time with her over spending time with you!"

Marron looked away, feeling... Defeated?

"I just want you to know I love you and only you Marron, remember that, okay?"

Marron shrugged off his hand that was holding his arm. "I got it, thanks Trunks." She tried to sound reassuring, but her voice came out bland and sad. Trunks hugged her, rubbing his hand along her back.

"I love you, Marron. I really do."

Marron only wished she could believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapters a little late, but here it is! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

It was a week later after the fight. Gohan, Pan, Bra, Trunks, Videl, and Marron were eating breakfast at a restaurant Bulma had recommended.

"Pan darling, don't eat too much darling."

"It'll be fine mom, don't worry!"

Pan had been stuffing herself with the high-in-calorie food, ordering more and more with an appetite that she ha obviously gotten from grandfather.

Marron glared, she had been watching Pan since they got there, and intentionally sat in between her and Trunks.

'As long as I'm in her way, there's no way she can get even CLOSE my Trunks!'

She watched as Pan whispered into Gihans ear, giggling and pointed to Trunks. Marrons eyes widened as Gohan tapped Trunks shoulder and pointed to a place in the corner of the restaurant, and as Trunks eyes turned, Pan took her opportunity to grab a biscuit off his plate.

'What is wrong with her?!" Marron felt as if her eyes could burn holes in cement. 'It's... It's almost as if she's flirting with him!"

Trunks had turned back to find his biscuit gone, and looked at Gohan.

"What did you do?"

"Don't look at me! It was her idea!"

He pointed to his daughter, and Pan started to laugh loudly, people from other tables glared and before a Trunks could respond, Marron couldn't take it any longer.

The blond stood, and without a word she made way for the bathroom.

"Uh, Marron?" Trunks looked over at Videl, who shrugged. He backed his chair out from the table and followed her.

"Marron!"

She kept walking.

"Hey, Marron!"

She didn't respond. She opened the girls bathroom doors and quickly entered before Trunks could catch up.

"Marron, please come out! What's wrong?" He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Pan and Bra.

"We'll talk to her. You head back" Pan gave a reassuring smile, and Trunks sighed.

"Alright, just... Make sure she's okay."

"You got it Trunks! We're her friends, and we'd do anything to make her feel better!"

"Almost anything." Bra snickered, and Trunks have a nervous laugh.

"Well, if you say so. I'm counting on you." He left back down the hall, and Pan took a breath, and entered the bathroom.

"Marron~?" Bra whispered. Marron was hiding in a stall, siting on the floor.

"Marron? What's wrong?" Pan asked.

"Nothing." Marron muttered tonelessly .

"Oh, so you just ran in here and hid in a bathroom stall because you WANTED to?" Bra put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. Pan have her a disapproving look.

"I... don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Pan put her hands on the door cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Her voice was still void of emotion, and she opened the door to the stall slowly.

"Ready to head back?" Bra smiled, and Marron nodded sullenly.

Pan opened the passenger door to her and Trunks car. Breakfast was over and everybody was heading home.

"Bye Trunks!"

"Bye Pan!"

Trunks smiled and waved and entered the drivers side. He started the car up and backed out of the parking lot.

"Mind telling me about today?"p

"I don't really-"

"Marron. Please."

His pleading face was her one major weakness.

"Fine, it's just, it seems that... that I think Pan is flirting with you!"

"What?!"

"I mean, isn't it only appropriate for a wife or a husband to take food off of their own lovers plate?"

"Marron, that's ridiculous! Goku takes food off of everyone's plate all the time!"

"Yes but-"

"What? But what?! Is it because its Pan?! I'm very close to the Sons, so it's not a big deal to eat food from one another! Heck, me and Goten grew up together and we did that all the time!"

"There you go, defending her! You're not even going to side with your own wife?!"

"Just because your my wife doesn't mean I have to side with you! Your so obsessed with the Sons, with Pan, it's not like you're married!"

"I may not, but you seem to think differently."

"W-What?"

They pulled into their driveway, and they exited the car quickly.

"You... You seem to think that your married to Pan!"

"No I do not! I'm married to you! I just look up to the Sons! The way you talk about them so much makes me feel as if you put them above me, your own husband!"

They argued towards the house, opening an slamming the door on their way in.

"You're the same! You pay more attention the Pan than you do yor own wife!"

"You're being delusional! You-"

"Pan is a child compared to you. A. CHILD. She still acts like a 14 year old girl. The same 14 year old girl that was a stowaway on your spaceship. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she still did! She thinks she knows everything, and she doesn't even shop in the women's section for clothing!"

Pan had been waving her arms and stomping frantically around the room as Trunks only stood in front of their shiny oak door frame. She had run out of breath and was panting heavily.

"Pan's... Spoiled! Just like her mother! Gohan told me how much of a brat Videl was! And even though he never talked about it negatively, I know how he... How he really felt about it! At least we know where Pan gets it from!"

Trunks was livid. Marron was way out of line, Videl had done nothing to deserve this!

"The past is the past, and Gohan is as not petty as you make him out to be! He loves and thinks highly of Videl! And to be honest, you're not much better than how Videl was! You are not a little goody goody like you like to think you are!"

Marron was tired of this, emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted, she scoffed and left the room.

"Pans a child compare to me, huh?" Trunks said quietly to himself.

"We'll, she's an adult compared to you."

* * *

 **Sorry for the lateness! Stressed and tired and super distracted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the belated update!**

A few days after her fight with Trunks, Marron decided it'd be best to confront the partially Saiyan girl herself. She picked up her yellow smartphone and dialed Pan's

"Pan, it's Marron, we need to-"

"Oh hey, Marron! What's up?" Pan interrupted, and Marron took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I need to set you straight, Pan. You need to respect my position as Trunks' wife, and our marriage. You can't be spending so much time with him, it makes me think you are trying to pull something!"

Pan was taken back by the sudden accusation. Her face turned from it's usually tanned color to an angry red. What was this woman trying tell her, that she was some kind of HOME WRECKER?!

"What is WRONG with you this week, Marron? Trunks and I are just friends! Do I have to spell it out for you? I can spend any amount of time with Trunks as I desire because we are FRIENDS."

"But-!"

"I don't mean any harm Marron, really. I'm just tired of your constant overreacting. Trunks and I aren't up to anything, there's no affair going on, no matter what you're thinking. And if you keep this up, keep up this..."

There was a pause.

"You are going to drive Trunks away before you know it."

Marron hung up the call, tears streaming down her face.

"That... That..." She stuttered angrily, clenching her soft hands into a fist. "That witch! How dare she tell me that..." Pan grabbed her car keys, and rushed out the door.

'I can't talk to Trunks about this, he'll just take her side... I'll go to mom and dad.'

"Marron, don't be so hasty."

Krillen and 18 were staying at Bulma's for the weekend since then Kami House was under construction due to a certain "lobster" incident that either refused to speak about.

"But dad! I don't think Trunks or me were ready to marry yet, maybe he's too free of a spirit like Pan. maybe they have more in common. I just think a divorce would be-"

"Marron," Krillen said cautiously, "don't you think that's a pretty rash idea? I mean, you've even married for what, a year now? All couples go through this, even your mom and I."

18 and Krillen looked at each other fondly, but Marron clenched her fists and looked down at the floor.

"What if he's not ready for a serious relationship though? What if Pan knows he's now an trying to take him away from me?"

"Should we have a talk with Pan and her parents?" 18 asked.

"No, mom. Whether not he acts like it, Pan is an adult and they have no authority over her life."

"Then why not try confronting Pan about the issue yourself? Instead of telling her stay away, why not tell her that you feel she's trying to invade and would like to have some personal time with Trunks?"

Marron pondered this for a second, putting a finger to her lips.

"No, even if me and Pan are feuding, I don't want her to feel like she's the problem, even though she is. And I think that's just make Trunks angry."

Krillen looked at Marron with a kind smile. She was so much more mature than she had acted, so much more mature than she thought she was.

"I know! Try getting along with her? That's make Trunks happy wouldn't it? It's a more positive route compared to fighting, and you may even be able to find some common ground."

"That idea doesn't sit we'll with me, dad."

"Well, can you at Lear TRY to be nicer to Pan?"

Marron sighed, and stood. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Thanks for listening." They then said their goodbyes, and Marron hopped into her car.

'Ugh, I don't want to be friends with Pan. I don't think it'd work, would it? I don't want to cause anymore fights, but I don't how to stop them either. How can I save me and Trunks' marriage without hurting Pan anymore than I have?'

Marron thought about he question for the rest of the drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**update time!**

There was a knock on the door, and then another. Videl and Gohan were just about to sit down and eat till the knock came, then another, then another. Videl sighed and got up, heading over to see who it was.

'They're going to knock the door down at this rate.' Videl though, hand reaching for the doorknob.

 _BANG_

"Pan! What the-?" Just as Videl thought, Pan had gotten impatient and knocked a hole in the door. Not exactly knocking the door down, but Videl's reaction would have been the same either way.

"I'm sorry, let me-"

"What's going on there?"

"Nothing, Gohan! It's just Pan- Stop, you're only going to- NO!"

"Agh, it just got bigger!"

Gohan poked his head out the kitchen door to see Pan trying to get her hand out of the door by punching it with the other, and Videl frantically trying to stop her. When Pan succeeded, the hole in the door was a little bit bigger than her fist, which wasn't all that large, but it was still an impressive sized hole.

"Just leave it," Gohan sighed, putting his hand to his head, "I'll fix it later."

"Sorry..." Pan said sadly, but Videl put a hand on her shoulder an chuckled.

"It's fine, if anything we can always use the Dragonballs. Anyways, what do you need? Are you hungry?"

Pan smiled sadly, and sat on the couch. "Nah, maybe later. I just have a question."

'Pan? Not hungry? This must be serious.' Videl thought, as she sat beside her daughter. "What is it?"

"Well... I... I think Marron is jealous of me and Trunks friendship! We're just friends, but she get's all fussy like a baby when we are just doing what friends do! She needs to chill before she drives him away, and that's what I told her! But she-"

"Okay, slow down. What I got from that is that you and Marron had a fight about Trunks, right? Well, I can't agree with you entirely. Marron might be a little... Insecure. And yes, she needs to work through that with Trunks, and yes, she can overreact, but you can't ignore the fact that they are married. I wouldn't like it much if someone spent more time with Gohan than me, because husband and wife are supposed to be special to each other."

Pan put her hand on her knee, and placed her chin in her palm. "Well I _know_ that, and I'm not trying to be a homewrecker, or trying to ruin their marriage-"

"Pan, just hear me out. Trunks is not a bachelor, a single guy, anymore. He has a company to run, a wife he needs to spend time with, and they will probably want to have children someday. I don't know if it's good for him to keep goofing off with you all the time. That could seriously damage his relationship.

"Mama..." Pan said, sounding heartbroken. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone! Trunks, Marron, they're marriage, nothing! Why did Marron have to make such a fuss over her and Trunks' friendship?

"Pan, I know that might hurt, and I wasn't trying to sound harsh, but I can sympathize with Marron. As I said before, if someone was hanging out with Gohan more than Gohan was hanging out with me, I'd feel uncomfortable. I'm going to have to side with Marron on this one.

'What. The. Heck.' Pan thought, unable to process what her mother just said. 'Trunks and I are just FRIENDS. Are friends not allowed to hang out with each other if one of them get's married? What's the point of a friendship if it isn't forever? What's the point of a friendship if your friend is just going to leave you?' Pan's face was in horror at the thought of not being able to hang out with Trunks anymore. She was not the attacker, she was the _victim_.

Videl saw the look on daughters face, and took her hand in hers. "I didn't mean to sound mean or anything Pan, and Trunks will _always_ love you. He and Marron just need space.

 **I was going to make this chapter longer because it's been so long, but while I accidentally deleted it and had to start over, I think that's a good thing because the pacing would have been off SO BAD If I continued to the next part of the story. Things will get better and longer from here, and way more exciting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! Also for the anon, I didn't bother to read your ENTIRE review. I'm just the writer, this story was a request. I'm writing what I'm told, so if you want to be taken seriously, try getting an account so we can actually talk about what you want changed. I love to please so if you want something changed, ask for it and I'll see what I can do. 3**

 **"Marron!" Trunks called out, searching his house for his wife. There had been tension since Marron returned from her parents house, and she spends most of the day blankly staring at the TV or a book she picked up from the library that was long overdue.**

 **"We should really return that book..." Trunks said to himself as he entered their bedroom to find Marron staring out the window.**

 **"Uh... We got an invitation..." Trunks opened the envelope and took out the contents to reveal a bright blue piece of paper.**

 **"It's the Capsule Corp annual ball, and everyone's invited! Well, almost everyone. Master Roshi was banned since he harassed six women with a spork. I wasn't there, so I don't really know how we went about that, but I heard it wasn't pretty, haha..." Marron looked like she wasn't paying attention, she hasn't even glanced at him! Maybe his rambling wasn't making they're situation any better.**

 **"Well, he'll find a way to sneak in anyway, and it's not like Bulma will kick him out if he makes sure to bring something nice. I'll go RVSP us-"**

 **"I'm not going." Her expression didn't change, but at least she was looking at him now. Trunks gave a surprised look. What was wrong with her? She loved dressing up and going to fancy parties, especially the yearly ball.**

 **Why was she like this?**

 **"Why? I thought you loved parties?"**

 **"I don't have to go to every party I'm invited to, do I?"**

 **"I guess not, but I'll be going."**

 **"Whatever. Do what you want. You always do." She muttered the last part quietly, and even though Trunks heard he decided not to reply. They had been fighting so much recently, Trunks had given up on being provoked into a fight.**

 **'One of us has to be the adult, I guess.' Trunks thought sadly, and turned to leave. "If you change your mind, just say so and we can get you a dress."**

 **And then he left.**

 **Marron sighed, and stood from her chair she had been sitting in.**

 **'I can't go, Pan's there and we'll only cause drama. I can't bring myself to be friends with her, so I'll just ignore her.' Marron frowned. She didn't like the conclusion she had come to, but she had an idea in mind that would put an end to all of this.**

 **It was the night of the ball, a week after Trunk's conversation with Marron, as short as it was. In his black tux with a dark blue lining, he said his goodbye to Marron and headed towards the party.**

 **"Trunks!" Bra called to him as he entered the ballroom. A shiny chandelier with fancy silverware and the best of foods, Trunks felt like his mom had outdone herself this year.**

 **"Hello sis, Goten. Am I late?" Goten handed him a drink and took a mini sandwich from a passing waiters food platter, eating in a swift bite.**

 **"Nah, your actually early. No ones really arrived yet. Where's Marron? Have you two made up yet?"**

 **Bra elbowed Goten in the gut. "Don't ask things like that Goten, it's rude!"**

 **"Hey, I'm just curious!"**

 **"Be sensitive! Don't say it so bluntly! Do it like this: Hey Trunks, how's the home life?"**

 **"That may be not as blunt but it's just as rude!"**

 **Trunks laughed, interrupting their squabble. "It's fine guys. Not my situation with Marron, but I'm cool with you asking, you guys just care. But as I just said, Marron and I aren't having the chemistry we used to."**

 **Goten and Bra looked at each other, then shook their heads.**

 **"Don't worry so much about it, your doing your best. You and Marron will be back so your kissy, romantic ways in no time!" Bra smiled, and Goten nodded his head.**

 **"Yeah, it's just a rough patch, and turn around! Pan's here! It's party time!"**

 **Trunk's turned around to see his friend, who he was surprised to see was in a fancy red gown with earrings and lipstick to match.**

 **She was wearing tennis shoes, so maybe he hasn't gone crazy.**

 **"Trunks! Uncle Goten! Bra! Wazzup?" Pan took a tray of food from a waiter as he passed, eating three chocolate covered strawberries in one go."**

 **"Bulma says that if we head to the back behind the kitchen there's a room where we Saiyans can stuff our faces! She says it's just for us world savers!" Pan took Trunks' hand and tries to lead him towards the room in the back, but Trunks didn't budge.**

 **"I wanna stay out here for a little while, I'm waiting for Marron. She said she wasn't coming, but I RVSP'd her anyway just in case she wanted to come last minute."**

 **"Oh. I'm sorry, she probably didn't want to come cause she knew I'd be here. I didn't mean to cause so much harm."**

 **"Nah, I'm not angry at you, you have nothing to apologize for."**

 **"I just think I should give you and Pan some space. You ARE married after all, so you should spend more time with her, and lately you haven't really... Been doing that." Pan sighed. "I just think our friendship is getting in the way of your marriage, not that I'm saying that we shouldn't be friends anymore."**

 **Then, realization dawned on Trunks. The yelling. The fights. Marron had been affected by something Trunks had been too blind to see**

 **"Maybe you're right Pan. Maybe we DO need some space. But, that's no excuse to why you and Marron can't get along. For this to work, you and Marron need to become friends again."**

 **Bra tapped on Trunk's shoulder. "You should probs talk to Marron or something, get this whole thing sorted out."**

 **Trunks put his hands up in exasperation. " I TRIED! We ended up arguing, so I decided that I'd stop trying and let this whole thing blow over."**

 **"Look how well that worked." Bra snorted, but Goten elbowed her in the gut.**

 **"Be SENSITIVE." He sneered, and Bra glared at him.**

 **"Ah, the irony." Trunks sounded emotionally worn, but his eyes were smiling.**

 **'But will it last?' Pan thought.**

 **Meanwhile, outside, Marron stood in a light blue dress, plain yet elegant. She clutched a yellow envelope in her hands.**

 **'He's too much of a social butterfly to be married.'**

 **She entered the ball discretely, but eyes still drew to her. Her long blonde hair straightened, her blue eyes with sparkly eyeshadow to compliment.**

 **She looked stunning.**

 **'All he needs is her.'**

 **"Marron? I thought you weren't coming!" Trunks said, just as shocked as Pan, Goten, and Bra.**

 **'All he needs is her.'**

 **"I wasn't planning on it, but I decided that we both need to get on with our lives."**

 **She handed him the envelope.**

 **"What is this?"**

 **"You'll see. Make sure to sign it by tomorrow."**

 **'All he wants is her.'**

 **"Huh?!"**

 **And with that, she left. Trunks gently opened the envelope despite the feelings of frantic-ness he was having.**

 **His eyes opened as saucers. His breath hitched and he felt his mouth go dry.**

 **'All he needs...**

 **All he wants...'**

 **Divorce papers.**

 **'Is Pan.'**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry the last chapter was all in bold! Once I get the chance I'll fix it, I type all of this in the notes on my phone since I don't have access to my PC all the time. This'll will probably be in bold as well, but what can you do? BTW, after this is done I'll finish my Soul Eater fanfic ONCE AND FOR ALL! I don't care how many hours it takes, I'm going to write the rest of it in one chapter, even if it kills me! (It probably will) then I'll my ZoSan fic in the same manner, then I'll write something of my own story that's actually worth reading.)

There's also a slight lemon in this chapter. I'm not good at writing lemons other than femdom and yaoi, so I used my knowledge of both subjects and while this isn't graphic enough to warrant an M rating I'd still be wary/skip it if it's not your cup of tea.

"Marron wait!" Trunks flipped trough the papers, anger bubbling to the surface. "Are you so insecure to divorce me over Pan? Pan and I... I told you before, we're, we're just friends! Nothing more, nothing less, how many times do I have to tell you this before you understand?!"

Marron had been on her way out, but she wasn't far enough for Pan to not catch up to her after hearing this.

"I'm so sorry, Marron!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I never meant any harm, please believe me!"

"Pan, you've done enough, so save it. As for Trunks, he's too much as a social butterfly so be married!"

"I'm sorry okay? I was the one who didn't listen, so don't blame Trunks! It's my fault!"

"Like hell it's your fault!"

As Pan and Marron argued, Bulma stepped out of the building to investigate the yelling, and seeing the two girls she realized what was going on. She didn't know more than what Trunks had told her, that Marron was having an issue with her insecurities, which Bulma understood. But Marron was taking it a bit far from what the blue-haired millionaire could tell.

"Pan, Marron! I don't know what's going on but I do know it's about Trunks. Marron, if you and Trunks could just talk it out-"

"I don't think we can, Bulma!" Marron sobbed, noticing that Trunks was now outside, running up and standing behind his mother, but he had no time to talk before Marron continued.

"I can't take it anymore! I wanted to have kids with you Trunks! Babies! I wanted to watch them grow and become successful adults and grow old with you! But I know we can't do that! You'd be happier as a bachelor, I'm just holding you back!"

Trunks stumbled over his shoes, one lace becoming untied from his hurry outside. He found his footing in front of his wife, taking her hand in his.

"Marron honey, you know that's not true! If you really feel that way, we can take a vacation, just me and you. We can go away for a few days to rekindle our relationship."

Marron was intrigued by this offer. It seemed like a good idea, but she was scared. Scared of failure, that that failure would continue to ruin there relationship further and send her spiraling farther into depression. She couldn't stomach anymore of that.

Pan wiped her eyes and put her hand on Marron's shoulder.

"M-Marron, we've always been friends, and I love you like a sister, and I know we have our differences to work out. But if you want, me and you can have some girl time to talk things out, one on one." The half-Saiyan suggested.

Marron sniffled, but nodded. She'd take the risk after all, she supposed. It seems to nice of an idea to pass up, and she was sick and tired if all the drama. She sighed heavily.

"That sounds good, I suppose. I love you too Pan, and I don't want to take you out of the picture, I know you and Trunks are close. But I just want us to have some space, and maybe enough time to start a family? Could you do that for me?"

"Of course! If you ever need anything, just call, okay?" Pan smiled cheerily, and Marron cracked a small smile and turned to Trunks.

"Can we work this out?" Trunks leaned in and whispered, "Yes, and we'll do it married if the divorce is a no-go."

Marron chuckled, "Of course, the divorce is a no longer needed."

And with that, Trunks tore the papers in half, and shared a passionate kiss with Marron as they embraced.

\- Epilogue -

"A month then." Trunks clicked his mouse on his computer, selecting a small cabin on the beach for his and Marron's va-ca spot. They agreed that a month away from everything was enough time to rekindle their romance.

The plane trip there was a breeze, though the constant wailing from the baby in front of them and the kicking from the kid behind them was a bit... Annoying. But they made it through together. They laid on the beach, catching a nice tan. (Though Marron despite living on a beach most of her life was prone to sunburns.)

They took a bath together afterwards, though as Marron sat in Trunks' lap a question probed at her brain.

"Hey Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you fall in love with me?"

Trunks 'hmm'd' and smiled, scooting a bit in the tub.

"Well, it was back in college I suppose. That time when I had to hold back my Saiyan power as to not give my alien genes away, and ended up getting totally pummeled by the bully guys there who thought i was out for his girlfriend. But then, you came out of no where and through your bag at him, telling him to get lost." He chuckled at the memory. "I remembered you from when we were children, though I had a bit of a crush on you, even back then when I asked you out a couple of times, it never really became love till you asked me I was okay."

Marron smiled and looked up at him from her position in his lap, but her hands in his cheeks.

"I remember. You had a black eye, and I couldn't give you a senzu bean because people would be suspicious." Marron sighed. "I fell in love when we were on a date at the amusement park, when you asked me out in high school. Even though we weren't an official thing yet, I still hoped we would be... Someday."

Trunks sighed into her hair, taking in the flower scented shampoo. He gasped as he felt her shift her position to face him, moving her hands up and down his body in a sensual manner.

"M-Marron? What are you- NNGH!" He breathed in pleasure as her hands moved around his sensitive areas, pressing her fingers into his backside and kneeding the two soft cheeks, making Trunks squirm. As her hands move his front, she bent down and whispered sensually into his ears.

"I'm the boss honey, and I'm gonna make you scream my name in pleasure till your throat can't take it anymore."

Trunks squirmed submissively, liking the bossy tone she had, this new side of her he never knew about before.

This was going to be fun

The night before they left, they stopped for dinner at a fancy restaurant of a name neither could pronounce.

"...Oh, and I want the crab too please!"

"Yes miss, and for you sit?"

"I'll take..."

After they were done ordering, they ate and headed back to their cabin. Walking along the beach, holding hands, Trunks looked at Marron.

"Hey Marron?"

"Yes, Trunks?"

"Are you enjoying it here?"

"Of course, I'm having the time of my life! I'm a little sad that we have to go home tomorrow though, we've gotten so close! I'm sorry for the way I overreacted about Pan and you."

"It's fine. I know you were feeling down, I was also at fault or not paying enough attention to you. But it's better now. I should have stopped goofing around."

"No, no! You and Pan are friends, and friends are supposed to hang out together."

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was a brief silence till Marron smiled mischievously.

"You know what'd make tonight, our last one on vacation, more memorable?"

"What?"

"Making our last night here memorable, and by that I mean the loudest." Marron dragged

him by the hand into their room, pushing him onto the bed.

Oh boy.

The day came they were to return home, and though they were just getting used to the new beachy style of living, their home life was much more appealing.

On the way back though, Marron felt a bit sickly, and she asked to stop by the store on the way home to pick up some groceries. She picked up some fruits and veggies, but also a pregnancy test, and when she got home, her theories were proven true.

She was pregnant.

She had no time to react when her phone suddenly rang, and Marron picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mar, it's me, Pan!"

"Hey, Pan! I'm back at me as Trunks' place, what's up?"

Apparently, Pan had been making romantic choices of her own. She had called Marron and to tell her all about her new boyfriend, and how they had met at a football game Pan had taken Goku to, and had become instant friends. Marron smiled as Pan went on and on about this guy, though hearing he had piercings just about everywhere but had a goody-two shoes personality confused her, but if this guy could make Pan so happy, Marron would make an effort to understand him.

"Well it's been nice talking to you Pan but I have something on my hands right now. Can I call you later?"

"Oh, sure! Whenever is fine!"

They said their goodbyes and Marron hung up her phone.

"Trunks!"

-8 1/2 months later-

The news that Marron was pregnant had spread like wildfire. Trunks had nearly passed out in pure joy at the news. And now they were at the hospital, Trunks holding her hand, helping her calm her breath, she was ready to give birth.

"Push!"

A small baby wailed, a pause, then another, a pause, then another.

"Triplets!"

"The first two are girls, the last is a boy!"

Marron held her three babies with amazing care after she finished and her breathing was better.

"Oh, Marron! Aren't they wonderful? But how are we gonna be able to take care of so many?"

Marron smiled down at her children, sighing happily.

"It'll be hard, but together, I know we'll find a way."

-END-


End file.
